


Story Outline: Doctor Whooves

by Scarfanon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfanon/pseuds/Scarfanon
Summary: When I wrote this outline, I was going through a phase where I was obsessed with Doctor Who, as a friend had introduced me to the series earlier that year. Compared to the other unfinished works I've posted, this one is much easier to sit through, though I did ship two characters that I had no business shipping.Rated E
Relationships: ninth doctor/fausticorn, tenth doctor/derpy
Collections: Unfinished My Little Pony Fics and story outlines





	Story Outline: Doctor Whooves

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to adopt this story and turn it into something readable, message me privately.

Doctor Whooves

We start with the tenth doctor’s thoughts as he begins to regenerate into the eleventh. He feels his body changing, and blacks out as the energy is pouring off of him.  
The doctor wakes up, feeling groggy, unsure of where he is or how he got there. He briefly recalls regenerating, but as he brings a forelimb to rub his temple, he realizes that it feels different than it should. Opening his eyes, he looks at his hand to find that it is a brown hoof. He simply asks “What?”  
Title sequence  
Cut to Twilight Sparkle, who is busy tending the library. Spike belches out a letter from the princess, asking Twilight to gather her friends and come to Canterlot, as she has an important assignment for them.  
During the trip over, each of the six speculates about what their assignment could be. Some of them dread that another malevolent being wishes harm on Equestria, but they ultimately resolve to deal with the problem the same way they always have; together.  
The six arrive at the doors to the palace throne room, and enter to find Celestia sitting on the throne waiting calmly for them. Each of them begins to ask questions based on their previous assumptions. The princess calms them and assures them that nothing evil has come to Equestria. When one of them asks why she has summoned them, she explains that she has an assignment for them that will test everything they have learned about friendship since Twilight came to Ponyville. She then asks if they will accept the assignment. After a brief hesitation, Twilight replies in the affirmative. Celestia then motions to one of the servants to send in their “guest”. As a side door opens, the doctor awkwardly stumbles in, tripping over his own hooves and falling flat on his face. He smiles sheepishly up at the assembled mares, offering a friendly hello. The princess then asks the doctor to introduce himself and tell them of how he came to Equestria. The doctor explains who and what he used to be, though the six are reluctant to believe what he tells them. One of them voices her skepticism and asks why he looks like a pony if what he says is true. The doctor then begins to tell them about his recent regeneration.  
Flashback; the doctor panics upon discovering that his hand is now a brown-coated hoof. He frantically begins to examine his body, to find that he is now equine. Despite regenerating, he retains his personality. As he continues to panic, he feels a hoof on his shoulder, and he looks up to see an alicorn mare smiling back at him; her coat off-white in color, while her mane and tail were dull red and somewhat frayed. Upon her flank was the image of an inkwell, in which rests a feather quill. The mare explains to him that upon his regeneration, she had gathered the energy that his body had rejected and reconstructed him in Equestria; she was able to keep his mind intact, but his body had to be rebuilt from surrounding particles, and as she did not know what his body originally looked like, she had provided the raw materials and her magic gently guided his essence into rebuilding itself into a form that would suit him. His mind and memories were kept intact, but his body is now that of a pony. He still retains some aspects of his old self; most notably two hearts, but he was stuck in his new equine body, and had to completely relearn how to perform even the most basic of tasks. Furthermore, he no longer has his TARDIS, sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, or anything else that he used to rely on. When he asks her how she was able to find him at all, he hears a stallion clearing his throat, and turns to see a dark grey earth pony stallion with black mane and tail, cropped short; his cutie mark was an hourglass. The stallion speaks to him in a Northern-English accent, explaining that he had assisted her, and that they were going to send him to a place that desperately needed a doctor. The Alicorn implies that the doctor is actually her fourth attempt. The stallion then explains that they would transport him to the throne room in Canterlot, and that upon meeting the princess, he should explain himself truthfully, and remember to describe the ponies that sent him there in as much detail as he could remember. The stallion had then walked over to the mare, and they had shared an intimate nuzzle. At that point, the Doctor noticed that the mare was pregnant. The stallion then looked at the doctor and said “Before you go, I just wanted to say that you, Doctor, were fantastic.” The doctor then remembered a brilliant white light, and suddenly he was in the throne room, a surprised Princess Celestia staring at him and several guards surrounding him.  
As the doctor concludes his tale, the six look at him as though he’s nuts, although Pinkie Pie has produced a box of popcorn seemingly out of nowhere and is happily munching away. One of the others turns to the princess with a look of doubt, and the princess assures them that every word of his story is true. When they ask how she can believe him so easily, she explains that his description of the alicorn mare matched that of her own mother, who had passed away over two thousand years prior, and of whom no records existed, nor had she or Luna ever told anypony about her. She then states that their assignment is to rehabilitate the doctor, helping him to become accustomed to his new body, and to help him integrate into Equestrian society. They readily agree, although a subsequent faceplant by the doctor makes them wonder just what they are getting themselves into. The doctor himself seems downtrodden at having to actually settle down, even if it were out of necessity.  
Cut to montage of the six attempting to aid the doctor as he adapts to his new life and body.  
At one point, he comes across a certain grey and blond Pegasus, who has just been on the receiving end of open ridicule from some of the locals. She is in tears, and he awkwardly moves toward her, asking if she’s alright. She is hesitant to trust him, as the others had acted friendly to her before playing a mean-spirited prank on her. The doctor introduces himself, and she does the same. He asks her what happened, and she starts explaining how much she hates that her eyes aren’t right, not just because she has trouble seeing, but also because of how other ponies treat her. As her speech degenerates into sobbing, the doctor pulls her into an embrace. She doesn’t expect the gesture and asks him why he is hugging her, to which he simply responds “because you need it.”  
When Ditzy gets home to her shared apartment with Carrot Top, there is a spring in her step. Carrot Top comments on it; Ditzy says that she made a friend.  
As time goes by, the two grow closer to each other, and Ditzy Doo begins to develop a romantic interest in the Doctor. He remains somewhat oblivious to her feelings, instead viewing their relationship as a close friendship. She helps him build a new sonic screwdriver.  
At some point, the Doctor reciprocates her feelings.  
Toward the end of the fic, Ditzy gives birth to Dinky. (subject to change; I may decide to have Dinky already present, but still have Ditzy and the Doctor end up together, and I’ll also have to find some way to include Sparkler)


End file.
